


I Could Never Be Ready

by ItsMxTwist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Asexual Character, ClingyInnit, DadJschlatt, DadSchlatt, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Queerplatonic Relationships, Raccooninnit, Self-Insert, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Substance Abuse, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), With A Twist, aroace tommyinnit, ferret!Tommyinnit, no beta we die like men, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMxTwist/pseuds/ItsMxTwist
Summary: Dream walked into the room where Schlatt was. The man in question was seated at his desk, holding a photo in one hand as he absentmindedly tapped on the glass of a whiskey bottle with the fingers of his other. Schlatt gazed up at Dream when he walked in with a bit of a perplexed look on his face. “The hell you here for?” He asked as he set the photo down on the desk to glare at the man who just walked in.Or the fic where Schlatt knows better then to exile Tommy and Wilbur and tries to connect with his long lost son Tubbo.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let's get this show on the road! I hope you guys like this, it will definitely not follow cannon. Dad Schlatt gives me life and I wanted ferret Tommy. Following chapters will be longer.

Dream walked into the room where Schlatt was. The man in question was seated at his desk, holding a photo in one hand as he absentmindedly tapped on the glass of a whiskey bottle with the fingers of his other. Schlatt gazed up at Dream when he walked in with a bit of a perplexed look on his face. “The hell you here for?” He asked as he set the photo down on the desk to glare at the man who just walked in.

“Let’s just say someone is going to be causing trouble on my server, and I don’t really want that.” Dream replied. 

“Heh, you think I’m going to come to your server to deal with some troublemaker? Not worth my time.” Schlatt huffed.

“Well it’s a bit more than that, one of the residents of the server has created a small nation that he has wanted separated from the rest of the server. There has been a bit of a war and surprisingly his side won. His name is Wilbur and he is becoming a bit of a problem and will only become more of a problem if we don’t do something about this.” Schlatt huffed again at Dream’s explanation. 

“What do you expect me to do about it.” He questioned.

“They are hosting an election for this new “nation”, L’Manberg, and currently people are going to be voting for Wilbur. He’s too dangerous to be made president and will only serve to drag it to the ground. If you join the election and win you can exile him and his younger brother Tommy out and they won’t be a problem anymore as long as they aren’t in L’Manberg.” The smile in Dream’s voice was evident as he explained the plan.

“Why the fuck would I also going to be exiling his brother?” 

“Because Tommy is extremely loyal to him, if you don’t then you’d end up with Tommy being able to help Wilbur from the inside to take you down.” Schlatt gave an annoyed groan as he rubbed his temples.

“You sure are asking a lot for me to leave here, win an election, exile two people, and run a nation. For what though, you haven't given me any reason why I would go deal with your mess. Why can’t you just do it yourself?” 

“I fought against them and I’m not exactly part of the nation, I don’t think I would be very popular to vote for. Plus you already know how this whole business thing goes with keeping a nation running effectively.” A wicked grin spread across Dream’s face as he looked down at the photo that Schlatt had been holding, concealed by the mask. “And if you help me out with this...you’d get to see your son again.” Schlatt stared at Dream.

“You know where he is?” His voice was soft.

“He just so happens to be one of the people who helped with winning L’Manberg’s independence. If you help me out then you’d be able to see him again” 

“I’ll do it.” Schlatt responded.

“Perfect, I’ll be expecting you tomorrow morning” Dream smiled as he walked out the door. Schlatt looked down at the photo again that showed a younger him holding a small brunette boy with large blue eyes wearing a green sweater holding a bee plushing, both of them were smiling.


	2. Things Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt arrives in L'Manberg and deals with the election. Sorry for any inaccuracies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright starting to get things started here. Hope you like this chapter.

Schlatt arrived at the spawn of the smp and was welcomed by Dream. “Hey Schlatt, nice to see you here.” 

“Yeah, let’s get this show on the road shall we.” They started the walk to L’Manberg. As they got closer Dream pulled Schlatt back a bit and started talking.

“I will stop here, I don’t want them to know that I am involved in this. We have to lay low until the right time.” Schlatt removed his arm and nodded as he walked forward into L’Manberg. It was a homely looking nation made mostly out of spruce wood. He strolled down the planks that made the walkway as he examined the area. It wasn’t long before a small group of people was seen, consisting of what appeared to be two teenagers and two young adults. 

“Oh hey you must be new here!” One of the teens greeted him, they were tall and gangly with blonde hair. This of course caught the attention of the others. The brown haired adult was the next to offer a greeting.

“Welcome! It’s always nice to see a new face around here, I’m Wilbur.”

“I’m Niki, I run a bakery here. Stop by if you ever need anything to eat.”

“Tommy, I like to prank people with Tubbo here.”

“Hehehe, it’s fun to mess with people. I’m Tubbo.”

“J. Schlatt, nice to meet you.” He said after everyone had introduced themselves, his eyes lingering on Tubbo as he went to shake everyone’s hands. ‘ _That is his kid Dream really wasn’t kidding_ ,’ protective instincts stirred in Schlatt as he saw his son in front of him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think Dream was pulling his leg at the start but this was definitely his son, same brunette hair, large blue eyes, and brown sheep ears. 

“So what can we do you for Schlatt? Here for any particular reason.” 

“Not much for now, Wilbur, just heard that a new nation was made here and thought maybe I should check it out. I work in business so I thought it would be interesting to see where this country was starting. Who knows maybe I could help,” His eyes scanned the area, 

“Oh well we would appreciate that a lot, starting a country isn’t easy so we could use some input. I’m the current acting president at least until the election which is in a month.” 

“Oh an election you say, tell me about that why don’t you. Sounds interesting.” Schlatt grinned while Wilbur smiled.

* * *

The election was all too easy to win. Schlatt remembered what Dream had said, once he won the election to exile Wilbur and Tommy, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. In the short amount of time he’s been here he knew that exiling them would lead to more problems then fixing them. Wilbur seems very attached to his nation, and not only that but Tommy was Tubbo’s best friend. Schlatt could do hard things if it really was for the greater good but he was not a cruel person. As he walked up to the podium to give his speech he knew that it wasn’t exactly what Dream wanted but the end result should be the same.

No one was exiled that day, Quackity was his vice president and George was his secretary of state. He had thought about making Tubbo his secretary but near immediately dismissed that idea. Tubbo was still a kid despite his intelligence and deserved to have fun and run around with his friend. Wilbur didn’t seem too happy but Schlatt could deal with that, Wilbur may not be ready to be a president yet but Schlatt felt like he could maybe help guide him to become an amazing leader with all the potential he had. Since the excitement of the day was over he decided to walk home. 

As Schlatt sat in his thoughts during his walk he felt a presence come near. He turned around to confront whoever it was. “Alright who’s stalking me.”

“You didn’t follow up your end of the deal, Schlatt.” ‘ _Ah so it’s Dream._ ’

“Well I reconsidered our game plan and decided to change things up a bit.” 

“You should have sticked to our plan, I sure hope you know what you’re doing. I would hate for anyone to get hurt.” Schlatt shuddered a bit at the tone in Dream voice, the unreadable porcelain mask only served to enhance the feeling of dread. He didn’t really understand why Dream was suddenly like this.

“Well I don’t think Wilbur will be a problem, I’ll make sure of that.” 

“There is only one way to really make sure he’s not.” Dream stalked off after that, leaving Schlatt with a very unnerved and confused state of mind. Choosing to ignore these feelings he instead started back on his walk home, thinking about how he could potentially get closer to Tubbo. The kid was surely around the age his horns would grow in, Schlatt had been a late bloomer with his, and it certainly was not a pleasant experience for one’s horn to first grow in. He would definitely need to spend some time tomorrow gathering some resources since they didn’t seem to have anything he needed for something like this. Since he was busy most of the time with the election he has only been able to take short trips to the woods around L’Manberg to try to find anything. He hummed as he walked down the wooden walkway home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well can't wait to get the next chapter out for you guys. Comments are welcome and I do like hearing helpful feedback.


	3. Cause I'm The Friend You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt meets someone new and Wilbur talks with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright starting to get things picking up. Also 1,800 hits what? Love you guys.

Schlatt walked through the woods surrounding L’Manberg. He was trying to find some of the herbs that he needed but they didn’t seem to be native to this forest. Wasn’t peppermint supposed to be a plant that grows in a lot of places? Of course he wouldn’t find any aloe plants in a spruce forest. He walked down and sat on a fallen log with a sigh as he looked at the book that contained the recipes for the treatments used, modern medicine just didn’t work for hybrids who grew in things like tusks and horns. If he didn’t get these then Tubbo would be in a world of pain when they came in, which would be soon given the kid was sixteen. 

Dandelions? Those weren’t hard to find but it was about the only plant that was in these recipes that he could find in this forest. Even comfrey was seen commonly around the forest but that is used to treat wounds and skin ulcers, not pain. Schlatt was about to give up when he heard humming coming closer as someone was approaching the clearing he had settled in.

“Alright who's there.” Schlatt called out to whoever had arrived. A small blue haired figure stepped out, followed by two cats. 

“Helllooo!” They chimed quite cheerfully. Schlatt was certain this person was not someone who was living here, they had never seen them before and had never heard of anyone fitting the person’s description. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He deadpanned.

“Oh I’m Twist, I just come around here every now and again. Seems like you are trying to find something though.” 

“Well I am trying to find some important plants for a remedy I need to make but they don’t seem to grow around here.” Schlatt huffed.

“Oh what kinds? I have lots at my house, and I am good at making remedies.” 

“Well do you have things like peppermint and aloe?” 

“Oh lots of that, I have a full box of peppermint that grows in my house. It has to stay in the box since it doesn’t like other plants. I also have aloe in my garden, it’s really good for burns.” Twist explained as they ran their fingers over the hem of the blue and green striped hoodie they were wearing. “If you let me borrow the recipes for the remedies I could easily get them done.” They offered.

“Want anything in return?”

“Well perhaps those blue frosted cookies that Niki makes. They’re delicious.”

“Deal, I will need the remedies for when a ram-hybrid’s horns grow in. When do you think you can get it done?” Schlatt asked as they handed the book over for Twist to read. 

“About a week, It will take me a bit of time to get back home. These should be easy though so I will be able to get them done pretty quick.” 

“Great, now that I’ve solved that problem I can go work on other stuff. Well good luck with remedies and I will make sure to get those cookies for you.” He reached out and shook Twist’s hand.

“No problem, always nice to help out. These remedies are for Tubbo right? He hasn’t yet grown his horns in.”

“Yeah and I’ll be damned if I don’t do anything to help. I’m a businessman, not a heartless monster. Growing horns sucks and I would rather roll in poison ivy then grow them again.”

“Well seeya in a week!” Twist said as they walked back out into the forest. 

‘ _ They certainly seem to be an interesting character. _ ’ Schlatt walked towards L’Manberg.

* * *

Wilbur was walking through L’Manberg when he ran into Schlatt. He was still upset about the whole election thing, but he tried not to get too angered by it. Still frustration thrummed under his skin at the fact he lost to Schlatt. It wasn’t just that though, Tommy has definitely taken somewhat of an interest in the businessman and because of that Tubbo also was starting to spend more time with Schlatt as well. It’s not like they didn’t ever hang out with Wilbur but it still annoyed him that Schlatt could just come in and cause so much to change in a short amount of time. 

“What’s got you so down?” Wilbur whipped his head to the sound of the voice, seeing Dream leaning nonchalantly against a tree. 

“What are you doing here Dream.”

“Just checking in, from the looks of it doesn’t seem like everything is alright in paradise.”

“I’m just thinking, everything will be fine. Schlatt won the election but I believe he will be a good leader. He’s not stpuid and knows how business works.” Wilbur sighed, sure Schlatt was different than he was but he still would be a good president. Not like the world has come crashing down around him.

“But he doesn’t have the same goals as you, does he?”

“What?”

“How will he possibly be able to run L’Manberg if he doesn’t know what it was built for? He will change it to fit his own dreams, not those of the people who built it.” Wilbur stared speechless at the porcelain mask. Dream was making some points.

‘ _ How could Schlatt run this place without knowing what it was built for, he wasn’t there for the wars and who knows what all he had planned. _ ’ Wilbur needed to make sure that the dream that started the nation would not die. Dream was right about Schlatt. 

“I could help you out. All we need to do is to take Schlatt down before he does too much damage.”

“Let me think about it...I want to make sure that I’m making the right choice. If I see Schlatt is going to ruin L’Manberg I will be sure to come to you for help.”

“Alright, just don’t wait too long, it would be a shame for everything to be too far gone.” Dream’s tone was unamused as he walked away. Wilbur huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets once Dream had left and started walking towards Tommy’s house, certainly these confusing emotions would go away with some time spent with his younger brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me and give me advice if you want. Just don't be an ass.


End file.
